


Wish Upon a Star

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Camping, Community: bsg_epics, Gen, Skinny Dipping, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: K/L skinny-dipping</p>
<p>Well, I sorta wrote to the prompt.  lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish Upon a Star

Lee heard rustling and squinted one eye open to see Kara sneaking into the woods on the other side of the fire, a small bundle under her arm. He figured she just had to relieve herself and pulled the sleeping bag higher, tucking it tighter under his chin. Twenty minutes later, though, she still wasn’t back. He sighed and pulled his jeans back on before unzipping the sleeping bag and heading off in the direction she’d gone.  
  
He kept calling her name softly, not wanting to startle her in the dark. He’d gone farther away from camp than he thought he should have - he’d expected to find her pretty quickly. He wasn’t panicked yet, but anxiety was edging its way in.  _Why the frak did I let her get away with leaving camp alone?_  He kept picking his way along the path, ears cocked for the slightest noise that might be Kara in distress.  
  
A few more minutes of walking, low-voiced “Kara” called out every few steps and he swore he heard splashing coming from the direction he was headed.  _I don’t remember seeing any water on the map, but if anybody could find it in the middle of the frakking woods, it’d be Kara._  The vegetation started to thin and the sound of the splashing got more distinct. Just before he stepped into the clearing, he stopped, peeking through the vines twined around the trees - it might be some form of wildlife, and he didn’t want anything chasing him in the dark. It looked like it was Kara, though; there was a heap of clothing at the edge of a small spring - maybe equivalent in diameter to the length of a Viper from nose to tail. A pale form dove beneath the water, pushing back out in a rush, moving across the surface in some random pattern.   
  
About the time he concluded Kara was safe and he should either head back to camp and pretend he’d been asleep the whole time or rip her a new one for going off in the dark by herself, he also processed the clothing on the sand.  _She’s naked. That ought to make going back to sleep real easy._  
  
“You going to stand there staring all night, Lee, or join me?”  
  
 _Frak._  He came out from behind the vines. “It’s cold, Kara. Why the frak are you swimming?”  
  
“Water’s warm. Come on, Lee.”  
  
“I don’t have anything to swim in.”  
  
Kara’s laugh rang out in the clearing. “I’ve seen you naked, Lee. You have no surprises under those clothes.”  
  
 _If I went back to camp, I’d just worry until she came back. And if the water’s really warm like she says it is_ … He sighed.  
  
“Geez, Lee. I’ll turn my back while you strip and get in.”  
  
“Fine.” He pulled at the neck of his thermal undershirt, watching her turn around before he pulled it off entirely. He hurriedly took off the rest of his clothes - Kara might turn back around any time. She hadn’t actually said that she’d stay turned around.  
  
He waded in, submerging himself to his neck, and groaned. “Oh gods, Kara. This is fantastic!”  
  
Her laughter disturbed what little peace of mind he’d had left. “Last time someone said that in that particular tone of voice, Lee, he was much closer. And we weren’t swimming.”  
  
“Shut up, Kara.” He closed his eyes and treaded water for a few minutes.  
  
:There’s a rock over here. I think someone brought it here, because it’s in the perfect spot, and it’s curved for sitting.”  
  
“Is that how you’re staying so still?” He moved cautiously closer. Her eyes were closed and her face was tranquil. She didn’t look like she had any mischief planned. Maybe he was safe. For once.  
  
“Mmm. I might sleep here all night.”  
  
“Kara, you can’t slee-”  
  
“Gods, Lee, I know. I wasn’t serious. Come on.” She patted the water with the flat of her hand. “Come sit down.”  
  
When he did, she grabbed his hand and leaned into his shoulder. She turned her chin up and said, “Now, look.”  
  
He looked up, the circle of trees providing a window, and followed the path of a shooting star across the sky. “This is perfect, Kara.”  
  
“I know. Getting out later and trying to get dressed while we’re still wet is going to suck, but for now, it _is_ perfect.” She snuggled in a little more. “Oh, look. Another one!”


End file.
